TomoMote Chapter 004
私の友達がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い。 Watashi no Tomodachi ga Motenai no wa Dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui. No Matter How I Look at It, It's You Guys' Fault That My Friend's Not Popular. Synopsis Superior Person Tomoko arrives at class asking Kotomi where Yū is. Kotomi silently points. Having overslept, Yū shows up to class with her hair down and without her glasses which she left at home. Other classmates flock to her. When she comes to Kotomi and Tomoko, to her surprise Tomoko addresses her formally as "Naruse-san." Servility The three eat lunch together. Both Kotomi and Tomoko behave servile: Kotomi asks "Naruse-san" if their stench makes her meal with them unpleasant, while Tomoko, in response to Yū's concern that she did not get milk, responds that she would be happy to drink urine. Just Them Two Kotomi and Tomoko watch Yū receive attention and compliments from other classmates. As they both stare at one another, Tomoko inwardly muses that if Yū abandons them for other friends, they will be left together. Kotomi seems to understand this, and she tries to start a conversation about baseball much to Tomoko's disinterest. Hierarchy Kotomi continues on her discourse on baseball, particularly her favorite team, the Chiba Lotte Marines. She uses baseball as an analogy to suggest that Yū has entered the "major leagues" in school popularity directly from amateur levels while she and Tomoko remain in the bottom. Tomoko has no idea what she is talking about. Potentiality The following day, Yū shows up in her braids and glasses and greets Kotomi as "Komi-chan." Kotomi still addresses her as "Naruse-san." As Yū explains to Kotomi that she felt wearing her hair down made it "a bit harder" for her to talk with them, Tomoko appears with her hair down. Tomoko calls Yū "Yū-chan" and claims that she overslept and did not have time to fix her hair. While Kotomi stares and sweats angrily, the side-narration notes that, "In the end, Kuroki-san didn't make any new friends anyway." Characters In order of appearance: *Kotomi Komiyama *Tomoko Kuroki *Yū Naruse *Various Anonymous Female Classmates Referbacks *While not a referback to a TotoMote chapter, Kotomi is obsessed with baseball and the Chiba Lotte Marines in WataMote. Trivia *Yū's ability to forget her glasses suggests her myopia is not very severe. *'Kotomi's Many Very Interesting Baseball References:' **Chiba Lotte Marines : Kotomi's favorite team in WataMote. **Kaku●: a player with his name censored whom she claims was the only Lotte Marine to play on the Japanese National Team would have to be Katsuya Kakunaka , the only Lotte player chosen for the 2013 team. Cultural References *'Formality:' generally, the Japanese address one another by their last names even if they are close friends. Manga and anime tends to allow teens and young adults call one another by first names or nicknames, but in both this series and WataMote only certain characters do that. Even Tomoko bristles a few times when someone does not address her properly, and she tends to address others properly despite her derogatory personal nicknames. In both series, Yū is fond of personal nicknames which Tomoko and Kotomi accept from her. Acceptance of such nicknames implies a certain closeness; thus, to suddenly be called "Naruse-san" by Tomoko is a shock to Yū since it suggests that Tomoko and Kotomi no longer feel they are her very close friends and equals. *"WBC" Memorial Moments *Yū once had hair that nearly reached her feet. *Tomoko and Kotomi passive-aggressively torment Yū over her popularity. Beyond the comedy, it indicates they both fear losing her as a friend. *Yū may seem an "airhead" or unaware of her surroundings in WataMote, but she recognizes how uncomfortable Tomoko and Kotomi felt. She similarly appreciates their and other character's feelings in WataMote. In this case, she sacrifices popularity to be with Tomoko and Kotomi. *Tomoko normally wore her hair in a ponytail. She leaves it "down" similar to her style in WataMote expecting it to attract attention like Yū did with her hair down. Quotes *"Ah, Naruse-san, we don't stink too much do we? Eating with us is unpleasant, isn't it?" - Kotomi *"I'm okay. I am completely fine with just drinking tap water or even piss." - Tomoko *"This conversation topic is so shitty when it's just the two of us." - Tomoko *"I don't care about baseball, but she's still talking about it. . . ." - Tomoko Gallery Yū Bad Hair Day TMc03.png|Yū's "Bad Hair Day" Formality TMc03.png|Yū finds Tomoko's formality surprising. Yū Baseball TMc04.png|Kotomi explains Yū's popularity based on baseball. Navigation Category:TomoMote Chapters